Murakumo
Summary Murakumo is a playable character from the Senran Kagura ''video game series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year student at Gessen Girls' Academy. She keeps her face hidden under an ogre mask, which gives her a frightening persona in battle. However, when her mask inevitably comes off, she has a very shy and introverted personality, getting so nervous that she stammers and stutters on nearly every syllable. Despite her friends' repeated assurances that there's nothing wrong with her face, she remains insecure, and will do anything to retrieve her mask if she's ever parted from it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher '''with Frantic Mode '''Name: Murakumo Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Summoning (Can summon wolves), Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers to hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimize collateral damage), Extrasensory Perception, Weapon Mastery, Transformation, Stat Amping (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Should be comparable to Yumi, fought Yomi and Ikaruga), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Ikaruga and other shinobi.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Ikaruga and should be comparable to Minori), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi in Gessen Girls' Academy) Range: Extended melee range with weapons and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts and weapons. Standard Equipment: Ogre Mask, Cleaver, Spear Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hessen shinobi. Also a great mangaka artist. Weaknesses: Feels insecure whenever her mask is separated from her face. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kotaro:' Murakumo summons her white wolf, Kotaro, and gives it the command to attack. The wolf then starts dashing towards the enemies in a zig-zag pattern and attacking with its fangs and claws. Once the move finishes, Kotaro vanishes from the scene. This move is very linear and only moves in the direction that Murakumo is facing. *'Kagero:' Kotarō howls, calling Murakumo's black wolf, Kagerō. Both wolves dash about in a frenzy towards the enemies in a zigzag pattern. This attack is far more stationary than her first Ninja Art, giving it less range for the attack to land successfully. It attacks in the general direction of wherever Murakumo is facing and can not be redirected. So be careful not to miss your target. *'Daigoro:' Kotarō and Kagerō both howl, calling a large white wolf named Daigorō. Murakumo puts her spear in Daigorō's mouth, hops on his back, and all three wolves charge at the enemies at full speed. Murakumo starts attacking with her cleaver, slashing wildly from side to side and scooping up any enemies that come near her and her wolves. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. murawolf.gif|Kotaro - Shinovi Versus murawolves.gif|Kagero - Shinovi Versus muragiantwolf.gif|Daigoro - Shinovi Versus murawolfestival.gif|Kotaro - Estival Versus murawolvesestival.gif|Kagero - Estival Versus muragiantestival.gif|Daigoro - Estival Versus Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Forcefield Users Category:Knife Users Category:Summoners Category:Spear Users Category:Teenagers Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 8